peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 July 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-07-01 ; Comments *Two recordings of this show are available the first includes around the last half hour of the show, from the middle of the broadcast of Orbital's Glastonbury set from the previous weekend. The second is a recording of the complete programme. *Whiff of Britpop in the air. The following weekend's Saturday show includes Pulp's set from the same Glastonbury and the first broadcast of Elastica's econd session: "Actually rather a dull billing for this one. It says, 'Brand-new session from one of London's most promising bands'." Sessions *Orbital: Recording of live set from Glastonbury on 1994-06-25 *Jawbox: one and only session. Recorded 15 May 1994. Available on the DeSoto Records CD My Scrapbook Of Fatal Accidents . Tracklisting *Joey Beltram: ‘Caliber (12 inch - The Caliber EP )’ Warp Records *Gene: ‘This Is Not My Crime (CD single - Be My Light, Be My Guide )’ Costermonger *Congos: ‘Fisherman (LP – Heart Of The Congos )’ Black Art *Jawbox: ‘Static’ (Peel Session) *Mug: ‘Arm Head Periscope (2x7 inch - Headgun Jimmy )’ Amanita *Family Of Intelligence: ‘Agony (12 inch )’ Kemet *Appletree Theatre: ‘Lullaby (LP - Playback )’ Verve Forecast *Appletree Theatre: ‘Saturday Morning (LP - Playback )’ Verve Forecast : (10:30 news) *Appletree Theatre: ‘Nevertheless It Was Italy (LP - Playback )’ Verve Forecast *Spragga Benz: ‘Moving Up The Line (7 inch )’ Penthouse House *Jawbox: ‘Tongues’ (Peel Session) *LSG: ‘Hearts (12 inch - Blueprint EP )’ Superstition *Ses Saw: ‘Ask Herodotus (CD - And The Head Popped Off )’ Simple Machines Records *Merzbow: ‘Glass (Various Artists CD - Extreme Music From Japan )’ Susan Lawly *Kiandege Superstars: ‘Wongichi (7 inch) Marime Production Records *Sandmen: ‘Tighten Up (12 inch - Tighten Up EP )' Lola Records *Spellbound: ‘Persuasion (CD Single - The Dark Days EP )' Noisebox *Jawbox: ‘Chinese Fork Tie' (Peel Session) *Pressure Of Speech: 'A-Morphic (LP - Art Of The State )’ North South *Built To Spill: ‘Car (7 inch )’ Face The Music *Martin Carthy: ‘Company Policy (CD - The Kershaw Sessions )’ Strange Roots *Pinhead Nation: ‘Where's Herne Bay? (7 inch )’ Dogfish : (11:30 news) *Bunty Chunks: ‘Muck For Skinheads (7 inch )' Noiseburger Records *Capleton: 'Don't Dis The Trinity (7 inch )' StarTrail *Jawbox: ‘Cooling Card’ (Peel Session) *Nettles Sisters & Rodeo Tune Wranglers: 'Real Gone Jive (7 inch?)' Rodeo(?) *Orbital: (Live at Glastonbury, full tracklisting from BBC page) *1. 'Sad But True' (John does say "they play Sad But True and then went into this" but the first 7 minutes of the recording actually is 'Sad But True' it is just the first 3 minutes that is missing from the full 'Sad But True') *2. 'Impact' *3. 'Remind' *4. 'Walk Now' *5. 'Walk About' *6. 'Chime' *Tina Aged 13 – 'OK (7 inch - The Minimalist Art Damage Years) Goldenrod Records *Mellotones: 'Uncle Charlie (CD – People Funny Boy)' Trojan Records : (12:30 news) *Auto Creation: 'Tomato Dawn (12 inch )' white label *Pushkins: Lotus Eater (7 inch )’ Jackass *Mutati Boys: ‘Kibaba Kingi Rungu (7 inch)’ Marime Production Records *Supreme Dicks: ‘The Long Page You Learnt (LP - Working Man's Dick ) Freek Records *Jawbox: ‘68’ (Peel Session) *Tom & Jerry: I Wanna Say (Yeah) (12 inch – Dancer )' Tom & Jerry File ;Name *(a) Peel_1994-07-01.mp3 *(b) Peel Show 1994-07-01 ;Length *(a) 00:31:48 *(b) 02:59:31 ;Other *a) Many thanks to User:Syrtis for sharing this. Many thanks to Lorcan's tracklisting archive *b) Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *(a) Mooo *(b) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector